Cassiel
by MoOonshine
Summary: J'ai profité des congés d'été pour me refaire les Supernatural et donc me revoilà... Ce truc se situe au-moment où ils tentent de lutter contre l'Apocalypse... de long mon scénario préféré, donc voilà. Pas réellement de Slash.


Aheemmm... Re-bonjour... Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail... Et en plus c'est pas grand chose... mais bon, voilà !

Oh, mon tumblr : .

J'ai profité des congés d'été pour me refaire les Supernatural et donc me revoilà... Ce_ truc_ se situe au-moment où ils tentent de lutter contre l'Apocalypse... de long mon scénario préféré, donc voilà.

Song-fic sur Cassiel's song de Nick Crave : watch?v=SeHbalTiTFo

Beta par eetoile : Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'endroit était sombre, il aurait pu être rempli de fumée si ses habitués n'avaient pas été des chasseurs. En revanche, les bouteilles d'alcool étaient alignées sur le comptoir, accompagnées d'une dizaine de verres plus ou moins remplis.

Un vieux juke-box émettait un fond sonore auquel personne ne prêtait attention.

Les tables avaient été repoussées contre le mur, sauf une, qui était au centre de la salle. Et autour de cette table, se tenaient une dizaine de chasseurs, qui, tous, observaient le jeune homme en face d'eux.

Dean Winchester.

Celui qui avait un plan pour empêchait l'Apocalypse et le règne des démons.

A sa droite, se tenait Bobby, assis dans sa chaise. Il avait contacté cinq chasseurs et les avait convaincus de venir écouter Dean.

Jo était en face de lui, entourée de sa mère et de Rufus. Le vieux chasseur s'était mis à apprécier la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas à rougir de ses chasses, et elle avait l'avantage d'avoir été élevée entourée de chasseurs, de ce fait, elle pouvait leur tenir tête plus facilement, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée.

Ils mettaient au point leur plan d'attaque, tentant de trouver comment faire le plus de dégâts dans le camp adverse tout en protégeant les civils et en subissant le moins de perte possible.

Tous étaient donc occupés et tous avaient oublié la personne assise un peu en retrait à la gauche de Dean.

L'homme en trench-coat beige, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une cravate à moitié défaite et des yeux bleus profonds.

L'homme qui regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était ange et les anges ne voulaient pas de lui, le considérait comme un renégat, un traître, la pomme pourrie dont il fallait se débarrasser avant qu'elle ne contamine les autres.

Il était ange et les hommes ne voulaient pas de lui, ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'avait pas empêché l'Apocalypse d'arriver.

Il était ange et Dieu ne voulait pas de lui, lui était inaccessible, lui demeurait caché, malgré sa foi, malgré l'amulette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Dieu restait, pour lui, introuvable.

Il était donc contraint de demeurer là, auprès de la seule personne, du seul être qui l'acceptait et qui acceptait ses sacrifices.

Dean Winchester.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bar, ils avaient eu tous les regards braqués sur lui.

-Désolé monsieur mais on est fermé.

Il n'avait pas accordé un regard aux chasseurs, se dirigeant de suite vers Dean. Prêtant à peine attention aux chasseurs, il s'approcha de Dean. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, les chasseurs se tendre et plusieurs posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes.

-Cas ? Il y a un problème ?

-Donne-moi le couteau.

-Cas ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont envoyé la garnison après moi. Ils ne cautionnent pas ma recherche.

Ils. Ses supérieurs. Les êtres en qui il croyait, à qui il obéissait. Quelle déception quand il avait compris que ce n'étaient que des êtres avides de pouvoir, de reconnaissance, prêts à propager la guerre, la souffrance, prêts à sacrifier plus faibles qu'eux. Ils méprisaient tellement les humains qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de leurs nombreuses ressemblances.

Dean avait soupiré en le regardant avant de lui tendre le couteau. Lui non plus ne cautionnait pas sa recherche, mais c'était parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Dean Winchester ne croyait plus en Dieu, depuis le jour où les plans d'Azazel pour délivrer son créateur avaient bouleversé son monde d'enfant.

Castiel se plaça face à un mur et s'entailla le bras sans aucune hésitation. Se servant de son sang, il dessina un symbole anti ange. Il n'avait jamais eu autant à l'utiliser que depuis qu'il connaissait Dean Winchester, depuis qu'il luttait contre ses propres frères. Il recula, observant la marque, puis se dirigea vers les chasseurs. Il planta l'arme dans le bois de la table devant Dean puis resta là, immobile et silencieux. Laissant les chasseurs l'observer, le juger.

-Donc tu es un ange ? demanda Jo.

-Où sont tes ailes ? se moqua un des chasseurs.

Castiel ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de l'homme. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque l'homme, mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de son regard, détourna les yeux.

-Assied-toi, Cas, tu vas pas rester debout.

Il aurait pu répliquer, répondre qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de s'asseoir, mais il comprit que Dean cherchait juste à apaiser les chasseurs, les mettre plus à l'aise, les rassurer sur le fait que cet ange-ci ne représentait pas une menace.

Il fit un geste de la main et une chaise glissa jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit à quelques centimètres en retrait du groupe, parce que, après tout, il n'était pas comme eux.

-Donc tu es le seul ange de notre côté ?

Castiel porta son attention sur Ellen.

-Tous les anges veulent arrêter Lucifer, mais pour le moment, je suis le seul qui se soucie des humains.

-Et comment on tue un ange ?

Castiel tourna la tête vers le chasseur.

-Dans l'état actuel des choses, vous ne pouvez pas tuer Lucifer.

-Je ne parle pas de Lucifer, mais de toi... de ceux comme toi.

Le sous-entendu était clair pour Castiel, et il l'aurait été également pour Dean, s'il n'avait pas été tant absorbé dans le fait de se servir un verre d'alcool.

-Seul un ange peut tuer un autre ange.

-Et avec ton arme ? demanda Dean en posant son verre sur la table et en observant l'ange.

Castiel inclina la tête vers lui.

-Mon épée ?

Elle se matérialisa dans sa main, et il l'observa, semblant réfléchir.

-Non, c'est ma Grâce qui lui donne de tels pouvoirs. Un humain ne pourrait s'en servir.

-On pourrait toujours essayé.

L'épée disparue et avec elle, la tension que son apparition avait créée auprès des chasseurs.

-Pourquoi lui faire confiance à ce point ? demanda un chasseur à Dean en désignant Castiel d'un signe de la tête.

-Il m'a aidé.

-Tardivement, si j'ai bien compris. Il se serait bougé plus tôt, tout ça n'aurait peut-être pas lieu.

-J'avoue qu'il a pas tort, intervint Bobby. Tu te serais décidé avant...

-Ce qui est fait est fait, coupa Dean, empêchant Castiel de répondre. Il avait ses ordres, et il n'est pas responsable. Il a pris la décision de trahir ses frères, et maintenant il nous apporte une aide qui ne sera pas négligeable.

-J'ai tendance à ne pas faire confiance aux traitres, lâcha le chasseur.

Dean tourna doucement la tête vers lui.

-Alors tu apprendras. Je confierai ma vie à Cas, il m'a sauvé de l'enfer, et tout sacrifier pour moi, alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Et il reste un ange, tâche de lui témoigner du respect. Il a botté le cul à plus de démons que toi.

-Avec ce corps ? siffla le chasseur.

Castiel ne jugea pas utile de répondre, les humains ne se fiaient donc qu'aux apparences, et cela n'avait pas changé depuis tout le temps où Castiel les observait, et il les avait observé. Mais maintenant, il faisait plus que les observer, il se mêlait à eux, il avait les mêmes inquiétudes : ce que demain réservait. Avant, il n'avait que faire du futur, il savait qu'il n'était que répétition du passé, combattre les démons, observer les hommes se déchirer pour des raisons ridicules. Mais une chose que Castiel savait également, c'était que quand le mal cherchait à s'imposer à l'existence des hommes, qu'ils révélaient leur vrai courage, leurs vraies qualités.

Et dans ce monde obscurci par les ténèbres de l'apocalypse, la lumière la plus brillante qui persistait était Dean Winchester. Il était le capitaine qui mènerait ses troupes aux combats, et tous le suivrait, Castiel le premier, fut-ce dans la dernière bataille.

La conversation repris et Castiel ne s'y mêla pas, il resta là, immobile et silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Cassiel_.

Il releva la tête à l'appel de son nom et tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Un vieux juke-box des années 60, à la peinture à moitié écaillée laissa filtrer les paroles d'une chanson.

D'un geste de la main, Castiel augmenta le volume.

_We've come to bring you home_

_Haven't we, Cassiel ?_

Si seulement. Si seulement ses frères venaient le chercher pour le ramener à la maison. Si seulement ils l'acceptaient de nouveau parmi eux.

_To cast aside your loss and all your sadness_

_And shuffle off that mortal coil and mortal madness_

_For we're here to pick you up and bring you home_

_Aren't we, Cassiel ?_

Perte et tristesse. C'est ce qu'il avait découvert à force de côtoyer les humains. L'ivresse, la dépravation, la solitude. La perte de sa place parmi les siens. La tristesse de n'être plus utile.

Quitter cette vie mortelle et cette folie qui s'est emparée de son être depuis qu'il était descendu sur terre. Sa chute ne s'était pas faite en une seule fois, au contraire, petit à petit, il avait perdu une part de ses pouvoirs, une part de lui.

Castiel savait que lorsque ses frères viendraient pour lui, ils l'obligeraient à repartir avec eux, afin qu'il reçoive sa punition. Après tout, il les avait trahis.

_It's a place where you did not belong_

_Where time itself was mad and far too strong_

_Where life leapt up laughing and hit you head on_

_And hurt you, didn't it hurt you, Cassiel ?_

Il le savait. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Il n'était pas humain. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Le temps était différent ici pour lui, il le rendait fou. Jamais il n'avait eu à fixer une horloge en espérant que les aiguilles tournent plus vite, que le temps coule plus rapidement. Mais parfois, il voulait tellement que le temps ralentisse, voire même qu'il arrête sa course folle.

La vie était sans doute la pire punition des humains, elle leur réservait tant de malheurs, tant de blessures, tant de tourments pour si peu de plaisir.

La vie était douloureuse et l'avait blessé. Sa vie – son absence de vie – le blessait. Tant de choses lui étaient encore inconnues, tant de comportements qu'il ne saisissait pas. Tant de souffrances en perspective.

_While time outran you and trouble flew toward you_

_And you were there to greet it_

_Weren't you, foolish Cassiel ?_

Le temps avait fui depuis la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Dean. Et depuis, les ennuis n'avaient cessé de s'accumuler. Tout d'abord le manque total de confiance de Dean à son encontre, puis le problème Anna, les interrogations survenues suite au retour de Jimmy…

Mais depuis, il avait aussi appris à connaître les humains, à comprendre leurs sentiments, et même parfois à se comporter comme eux, se mêler à eux. Faire sourire Dean.

Il était fou. Fou. La vie, le temps étaient contre lui et pourtant, il se sentait heureux d'être ici. Dans ce bar miteux pour chasseurs, avec des humains qui le haïssaient, avec des démons et des anges qui voulaient sa mort.

_But here we are, we've come to call you home_

_And here you'll stay, never more to stray_

_Where you can kick off your boots of clay_

_Can't you, Cassiel ?_

Et malgré tout ça, s'il le pouvait, il demanderait à rester ici. Il était même prêt à devenir humain si c'était la seule condition pour qu'il reste. Il resterait ici, avec Dean, il ne suivrait pas ses frères. Il resterait là, là où était sa place. Là où il pensait qu'était sa place.

_For death and you did recklessly collide_

_And time ran out of you_

_And you ran out of time_

_Didn't you, Cassiel ?_

La mort le prendra. Peut-être pas dans un combat contre le chevalier de l'Apocalypse, mais il finirait par mourir. Alors que s'il n'était pas si proche de la déchéance… il aurait pu continuer à vivre éternellement. Mais le temps le fuira, comme pour tous les humains, et Castiel veut fuir le temps, il ne veut plus vivre éternellement, seulement condamner à observer le monde évoluer, évoluer et mourir.

_And all the clocks in all the world_

_May this once just skip a beat in memory of you_

_But then again those damn clocks, they probably won't_

_Will they, Cassiel ?_

Et ce jour-là, le jour où il quitterait à tout jamais le monde créé par son Père, rien ne se passerait. Rien du tout. Alors qu'il avait appartenu à ce monde pendant tellement de temps, alors qu'il avait vu sa création, qu'il avait vu les Hommes domestiquaient le feu, fabriquaient des outils et s'élevaient au-dessus des animaux. Mais le jour où il disparaîtrait, ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tous les sacrifices qu'il avait supportés n'étaient rien. Comme s'il n'était rien.

_One moment you are there_

_And then strangely you are gone_

_But on behalf of us all here_

_We're glad to have you home_

_Aren't we, dear Cassiel ?_

Castiel soupira. Il désirait tant être de nouveau lui-même comme au premier jour, comme quand Dieu l'avait créé. Il voulait que la guerre avec les Armées de l'Enfer n'ait jamais eu lieu, que Azazel n'ait pas été envoyé par Satan pour recruter de nouveaux soldats, ici, sur Terre. Il voulait n'avoir jamais connu Dean Winchester. Il voulait n'avoir jamais eu peur de la chute. Il voulait... Il voulait... Ne pas avoir à suivre la voie que son Père avait tracée pour lui.

-Cas ?! Cas, t'en penses quoi ?

Castiel tourna la tête vers les chasseurs. Ils le fixaient, attendant certainement sa réponse. Il regarda Dean, profondément, intensément, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Ça ne marchera pas. Vous n'êtes pas assez armés pour cela.

-Soit un peu optimiste, Cas ! Juste une fois, ok ?

-Optimiste ? Vous naissez, vivez et mourrez dans la douleur. Vous côtoyez plus de souffrances que de bonheurs au cours de votre misérable existence. Vous désirez toujours ce que vous n'avez et ne pouvez avoir. Il n'y a aucun optimisme possible pour les hommes, Dean. Vous savez ce qui vous attend, vous savez que vous allez mourir, et pourtant vous vous battez avec tellement de force pour échapper aux griffes du destin et de la mort. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est humain, Cas. On est tout ce que tu as dit et même plus. On est envieux, dangereux, menteur, voleur mais, nous, on espère encore.

-L'espoir ?

-Oui. Alors même que vous savez que vous avez déjà perdu ?

-On continue d'espérer. Tant qu'on continue d'espérer, pour nous, pour ceux qu'on aime, alors on ne s'avouera pas vaincu. On a toujours une chance. Aussi mince soit-elle. On a une chance de faire mieux. De défier cette pute de destinée.


End file.
